interstate76fandomcom-20200214-history
Stop 'N Go
'November 20, 1974 ' Vixen is escorting a truck with parts, driven by Hell Toupee, through the Pecos riverbed. Hell Toupee: "Vixen. So, I figure we head straight through the Pecos riverbed. Get the goods to the warehouse, so the crew can get started on the modifications." Jade: "Been a lot of creepers around here, lately." Hell Toupee: "Well, I'm hoping the riverbed'll be good cover. We move through to the end. Get back topside. The warehouse is just down the road from there." Jade: "Hopefully, we won't run into any trouble." Hell Toupee: "Ten-four on that, sweet thing." Soon, they reach the dirt road that leads them onto the riverbed. Jade: "Here we go. Keep that rig moving. I don't want to take any chances. Vixen out." Hell Toupee comes on the CB again. Hell Toupee: "Vixen. I need Monkeywrench to take a look at the chopper. Too much play in the tail rotor' PC link. Need to take her on a run at dawn." Jade: "Copy that." Patriot: "Well, lookie here! If it ain't Vixen. You come all the way out here just to play with little old me!? Jade: "Toupee, punch it. Get the hell out of here." Patriot: "Nice to see you too, Vixen. Trouble is, I can't let you go through. Rules is rules. Of course, maybe we can work out a deal, you and me. Let's say: your cargo. For, uhm, your lives!?" Jade: "Forget it, Patriot. You and your goons are going down, once and for all." Patriot: "Feisty. Always liked that about you, Vixen. Mojo Nixon, you take care of that truck. I'll deal with the little lady." Hell Toupee's engine gets hit. Hell Toupee: "Vixen. My damn engine's been hit. She's stop 'n go!" Jade: "Just keep it moving the best you can. I'll take care of the creepers." One of Patriot's goons gets iced. Patriot: "My my, Vixen. The death of my associate has put me in a sportin' mood. What´s say we play a little game. You and your friend make it out of this here riverbed. And I let you live. What you think?" Jade:'' "I think you can kiss my ass."'' Patriot: "Promises, promises." Another one of Patriot's goons gets iced. Patriot: "Ogh! Damn you Vixen! DAMN YOU VIXEN! Let's you think you're gettin' out of here alive, don't cha? Well, think again. Ain't no way you're gettin' out of here alive. You or your little friend." A third car blows up. Patriot: "Not bad work, Vixen! Not bad at all! But, let me introduce you to another friend of mine. You there, Gas Bandit?" Gas Bandit: "Vixen, I can smell you..." Jade: "What the hell...?" Gas Bandit takes some incoming fire. Gas Bandit: "Need... help." Gas Bandit is about to pop. Gas Bandit: "Need... more... help." Gas Bandit blows up. Gas Bandit: "This sucks..." Patriot has had enough. He wants to settle this fight once and for all. Patriot: "Vixen. No more games. Time for you and me... to settle this." Patriot is next in line to bite the just. Mojo Nixon: "This is Mojo Nixon. Patriot's been iced, baby. Need some help A.S.A.P." Mojo Nixon picks up some lead. Mojo Nixon: "Damn! This is turning into the O.K. Corral, baby." Mojo Nixon goes up in flames. After those creepers are neutralized, the truck reaches the halfway point of the riverbed. Hell Toupee: "Vixen, I´m halfway through." '' Several other creepers pop up on the radar. Jade takes care of them and the truck reaches the hill leading out of the riverbed. Hell Toupee: ''"Leavin' the riverbed, Vixen. Headin' topside." A creeper is awaiting them at a Sincere Gas station. It's the last obstacle between the convoy and the warehouse. Jade takes care of him and they reach the warehouse. Hell Toupee: "Vixen, this is Hell Toupee. The cows have come home. Repeat: cows have come home." Jade: "Nice driving, Toupee. Start unloading the parts. With all the creepers around, we need to get the cars ready to go A.S.A.P." Hell Toupee: "Ten-four on that." Jade: "Monkeywrench, this is Vixen. Over." Skeeter: "Go ahead, Vixen." Jade: "Hook up with Hell Toupee at the shop. The chopper needs some work." Skeeter: "Roger. I´ll be out there as soon as I'm done rebuilding the carb for Eloise. Shouldn't be long. Over and out." Hell Toupee: "Thanks for the escort, sweet thing. Anything you need..." Jade: "I know. Vixen out." Other quotes *Truck gets shot at. Hell Toupee: "Need a little help, sweet thing. Getting rocked and rolled over here." *Truck blowing up. Hell Toupee: "Aaaaahhhh!" Jade: "Shit! There goes the truck." Category:Interstate '76: Nitro Riders - Scenarios